Rosalynn O'Banks' Diary
Introduction (because I'm bored and can't be bothered to look for a better title) Okay, first off. If someone's reading (and I know a certain someone whose name starts with an H and ends with a Y will be ''reading that at some point... Yes, Henry, I'm talking about you), well, if someone's reading that they better stop here. That's just a piece of ''friendly advice. ''You can continue to read, but at your own risks. Who am I? Rosalynn O'Banks. Who am I ''destined to be? None of your business someone I really ''don't want to be. Ever heard of The Banks of Red Roses? I bet you haven't and I'm glad for you. Because that's really some ''dark ''material. However, I'm not going to sum it up here. Go check Fairypedia if you really want to know. And it'd be stupid to sum up that in my own diary, wouldn't it? (I say that in case someone is reading.) I Hate Giving Titles To Chapters OK? (Chapter 1 anyway) When I went to Ever After High, I didn't think anything could be ''worse ''than landing in a place you don't know and that's ''faaaaar ''bigger than the Irish cottage you've lived in for nearly all your childhood. ''I was wrong. Oh hell, I was wrong. '' You know who was there too? Henry. FRIGGIN'. McDenn. See, we've known each other since practically ever after, and even though I used to rather like him when we were young, now he's a jerk. Thinks he's clever, but his puns are... ''SOMEONEJUSTABHIMPLEASEICAN'TSTANDALLTHESEPUNSANYMORE! Anyway, can you imagine my reaction when I spotted those ''typical ''forget-me-not blue eyes in the yard? I was like "The years here are gonna be looooong years...." (I think Henry's in love with me. He wouldn't try to be clever in front of me if it wasn't the case, unless he's even more of a jerk than I suspected. But if he's in love with the girl who's ''literally going to stab him ''then his stupidity has no end) Of course, he spotted me too and, well, soon enough he was here. "Don't say anything. Not right now. And ''not ''one of your puns." I said. "Hey! I didn't say anything yet! " he protested. "Precisely. Continue like that." "''Hmph! ''We've not seen each other for, like, uh, a good three months and the best thing you have to say is "Don't say anything"?" I took a deep breath. "A good three months wasn't enough. I still can't stand you." Okay, if I'm being honest there, I know Henry for a too long time now to ''really ''dislike him. But no one's gonna ''repeat ''that, uh? "Can't stand me? Am I that much of a nuisance to you?" Henry asked with what seemed like genuine concern in his voice. "Weeeeell, yes? Maybe? Who knows? And you know what's the miracle there? You've been around me for five minutes now and you haven't made any stupid pun yet. Could you have improved a bit? Oh, forget it, you'll never improve." As we walked and we talked till we came up to a cave talked, we followed the other students to the Charmitorium. There were so much students! Like, ''so much. ''They were all talking, some marveling over how "fantastic this school is oh my Grimm I've waited that for so loooooooong!" (''dixit ''a blonde haired girl with the most impressive amount of freckles I had ever seen and a thick Welsh accent), some others being like "Hmph. Not as impressive as my castle." (''dixit ''another blonde-haired girl, but with a beauty mark instead of freckles and with an ostensible French accent). Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction